The Time War Chronicles: Hybrid Hell
by Cell's Twin Sister Celita
Summary: What if Gohan didn't defeat Cell? Our heroes find out!


I don't own any of this, and I'm sorry I ripped off Sailor Moon. This is what you get when you mix writer's block, late nights and a sugar high.  
Here begins The Time War Chronicles Part 2: Hybrid Hell  
When reality returned to all of them, Jadeite swore. They hadn't returned to their home dimension. Rather, they had entered a third dimension, this one worse than the last. They still stood on the plateau where the Cell Games had taken place, but it was hard to believe that it was the same place. The lush grass was no more than ashes and rubble littered everything. Confused, everyone poked around a bit. Then Jadeite gave a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone rushed to her side…and gasped as she held up a charred human skull. Turning to face the others, she whispered, "My God, what could have happened here?" A flicker of motion then caught her attention. A thin, grimy child saw the lot of them, froze for a moment and then ran. Jadeite cried out to her, "Wait!" Then she leapt into the air and flew after the child. She caught up to the fleeing child easily. The child, a scrawny little girl, freaked out at the sight of her approaching form. Not able to think of anything else to do, Jadeite changed into Laura before catching the child in a huge bear hug. The girl calmed down, believing that Jadeite had been an illusion, and asked, "Who are you?" Laura didn't bother with her name. She asked, "Where the heck are we? What is this place? And who are you?" The girl replied, "I'm Sarah. This is the Forbidden Plateau. Here is where, legend says, the Great Destroyer made his first conquest and announced himself to the world. We don't go up here anymore. Bad things happened here once."   
  
Confused, Laura asked her, "The Great Destroyer? Who is the Great Destroyer?" Sarah just laughed and said, "You really aren't from around here, are you? The Great Destroyer is the one who rules this world and is systematically wiping out all of Humankind. There are just a few hundred survivors, but we've got a gene bank we could use to repopulate the planet." Laura asked, "Does this Great Destroyer have a name?" Sarah replied, "We know him only as the Great Destroyer, but the legends speak of another name…Cell."   
  
Laura jumped. At the very back of the crowd, Cell felt almost like he could crawl under a rock and die of sheer embarrassment. His embarrassment changed to stark terror as Laura said, "Well, we're all from a parallel dimension, where Cell exists as a good guy. Hey, Cell! You mind?" Feeling like a real fool, Cell slowly stepped into view and looked down shyly. Sarah momentarily flipped out at the sight of him, then calmed down and said, "You're definitely not the Great Destroyer. He has a whole lot more battle scars and he only has one eye. Legend holds that he lost the other in battle against Trunks the Bold."   
  
Laura quietly repeated that strange appellation to herself, then said, "Who was he?" Sarah replied, "Oh, he was a legendary figure from the distant past. He was one of the last people to die in battle against the Great Destroyer. He was the first and only son of Vegeta the Proud. There was also Gohan the Strong, whom legend speaks of as having been one of Trunks' first teachers…until the Great Destroyer killed him in a fierce duel. His father was Goku the Valiant, who challenged the Great Destroyer on his own terms. There was also Krillin the Gentle, who is said to have perished early on. Piccolo the Wise died trying to protect Gohan. Tien of the Three Eyes fell in battle alongside his partner, Yamcha the Maverick. And, later on in the war, there was a girl who looked a lot like you: Laura the Swift. She had a great many other names and a great many other faces to go along with those names: The Ultimate, Mewthree the Otherworldly, Ultra Mewthree the Terrible, Jadeite the Brightly Shining, and finally Jade Falcon the Merciless. She was the very last one to face off against the Great Destroyer. She had two partners in battle. One of them was her younger brother Shade the Fearless, who died in battle alongside her. Her other partner, Mewtwo the Powerful, had created the gene bank and organized the last few hundred human survivors as the Resistance before he joined the battle and sacrificed himself alongside the rest of them. He was our patron saint and our protector."   
  
Krillin stepped up to her and said, "So I bite the big one early on, huh?" Sarah turned to look at him and commented, "You look awful familiar. Who are you? Who are all of you?" Laura replied, "This is going to come as quite a shock to you, but the gang's all here. And as for little old me… My name is Laura…" She then powered up into her Super Saiyan illusion. "…The Ultimate…" She became a lithe white-furred feline creature with great wings like an angel. "…Mewthree…" The white-furred feline became a dark ashen gray demonic fiend with red eyes and huge wings like those of a hairy bat. "…Ultra Mewthree…" The fiend became a tall crested hybrid creature with green armor, glossy black wings and a pretty milk-white face. "…Jadeite…" Her dark green armor slowly darkened to become a deep gray. "…And Jade Falcon, too." Sarah gaped at her.   
  
Changing back to her normal human form, Laura smiled, gestured to the people behind her and said, "Now, I want you to meet all my friends." Swinging his sword artistically, Trunks came forward and introduced himself. Vegeta stepped up with a scowl and said, "The King of all Saiyans has a right to be proud." Goku waved, gave a goofy grin and said, "Hi. I'm Goku. Do you have anything to eat?" Gohan just said, "That's my dad. Hungry as always." Yamcha said, "You said I teamed up with Tien. Is that right?" Tien replied, "It sure looks that way, Yamcha." Piccolo didn't deign to say anything to her. Krillin said, "You didn't answer my earlier question. Do I really bite the big one early on?" Mewtwo stepped forward and said, (I created a gene bank? Genetics is more Laura's forte than it is mine. But still, I suppose it fits me.) Shade said, "Apparently I died just as I lived. By my older sister's side." Cell cut in, "And I'm the bad guy here? I'd never even dream of that. Even after I regained my memory, that concept disgusted me. Oh, well. I guess maybe this is what I would have become if I hadn't lost my memory."  
  
Sarah practically fainted. The people who stood before her were the legends come to life! She babbled, "We have to get going before something bad happens. The Death Squad might come. Come with me! I'll take you to our hideaway." Laura asked, "What is this Death Squad you speak of?" She replied, "The Great Destroyer has the ability to clone himself at will. His clones prowl the world as the Death Squad. Forget it and come on!" Laura changed into Jadeite and scooped Sarah up as the others followed her lead and quickly took to the air. Jadeite said, "Okay, show us the way to go to reach this hideaway of yours." Sarah quickly complied with her command and they all headed off. As they all flew onward, Jadeite said to all of the others, "I think I know what we'll all have to do. Our job in each new dimension is to set things right. Then and only then can we leave and attempt another jump in order to return to our home." Following Sarah's directions, they entered the ruins of a once-great city and flew directly to its heart. As they entered the sewers at the very heart of the ruined city, Sarah narrated, "This ancient place used to be called Ginger Town. It was the very first city that the Great Destroyer ever attacked. He left nothing living in his wake, and so he has never thought to search for us in here."  
  
Soon they all stood together before the supreme leader of the Resistance, who had also been completely amazed to learn of who they were. Being an expert tactician by nature, Jadeite asked for some maps and began to plan their final attack on the Great Destroyer. They would end his reign of terror for all time and rebuild the world using the gene bank. When asked about how they would deal with the problem that was the Death Squad, she said calmly, "My sons can handle the lot of them with the greatest of ease. They can all infiltrate the Death Squad with no problem whatsoever and, when the time is finally right, act on our behalf. They may even manage to incite the Death Squad to mutiny." The large group of hybrids came forward at her call, with Kunzite acting as their leader. Sarah and the rest of the refugee humans nodded, understanding her complete confidence in the matter. Satisfied at having answered the question, Jadeite continued making her plans. Her hybrid sons looked exactly like their father and so could blend in with no problems.  
  
When her attack plans were finally complete, she began to organize everyone into groups and got them all to make weapons out of anything they could find. She sent reclamation teams up to the city's surface to salvage scrap metal, glass bottles, rubber, intact clothes, gasoline from ancient ruined cars and anything else that could possibly prove to be even the slightest bit useful. Some of the scrap metal they found was sharpened until it could pierce hybrid armor with the greatest of ease. The sharpness had been tested on a large slab of titanium that someone had dug up from somewhere unknown. This super-sharp metal was made into daggers, swords and even axes, and also used for spearheads and arrowheads. The rest of the scrap metal was shaped into shields and also painted with camouflage colors. Once the sharpness testing was finally done, the titanium was then melted down and used for other things. The salvaged rubber was used for making handles on the daggers, swords and even the axes. Glass bottles were filled with gasoline, with strips of cloth acting as a wick. They would be used as firebombs. Jadeite and some of her sons used their great strength to bend long, thin strips of metal and attached strings made from a specially forged titanium-steel alloy to make bows. With the strong innate resistance of the metal and the great tensile strength of the strings, it was soon discovered that any arrows launched from those bows could penetrate just about anything. Kunzite and the others, working together as the supreme team that they were, rolled and pounded lumps of refined steel into thousands and thousands of super-sharp arrows. A very thin layer of pure titanium sheathed most of the arrowheads to increase their general strength and their cutting ability. Some of the arrows didn't get those titanium sheaths, though. These were instead wrapped with small strips of flammable cloth dipped in a mixture of oil and gasoline for eventual use as flaming arrows. More of the scrap metal and some scavenged wires were turned into a number of makeshift catapults. Layers of flammable cloth soaked in grease mixed with gasoline were wrapped around balls of pulverized coal held together with thick oil for eventual use as projectiles for those makeshift catapults. Ancient stores all over the ruined city were systematically broken into and looted for their matches, lighters and blowtorches, which would all be used to ignite the flaming arrows, firebombs and catapult projectiles when the time finally came for their use. Face masks and gloves were found for the people who would be working with the fire and large buckets of water would be kept everywhere. Jadeite and Cell would lead the charge, wielding the Staff of Ra, followed closely by the crew, who would all be using the axes. The Saiyans were to be up next, each carrying both a long spear and a big sword. The humans would follow along close behind them, using the arrows, catapults and daggers.   
  
The hybrids all left the hideaway to infiltrate the Death Squad and either incite them to mutiny or wipe them out entirely. And since they would have to get in close to the Great Destroyer's stronghold, which everyone called Citadel Mound, to mount their attack upon it, Jadeite also began to plan forms of camouflage that they would use to sneak in closer. Wire mesh frames were created and covered with leaves and branches until the frames resembled tumbleweeds. Each of the fake tumbleweeds could hold exactly one person, or one Saiyan. Five hundred humans and five hundred Saiyans, precisely half of the attack party, would each hide inside one of the fake tumbleweeds and quietly creep in closer to Citadel Mound. Shade would psychically drill a tunnel and lead the others along via an underground route. He and the group that he led would only come out and attack when Jadeite sent him the signal that meant that it would be all right for them to do so.  
  
Now that the preparations had been made, all that was left was practice. Despite the fact that she found it distasteful, Jadeite shifted into Laura and taught the humans and the Saiyans the proper way to take down a hybrid. She said, "Now that we have arrows and blades that are sharp enough to penetrate hybrid armor, the task that lies before us has become much easier. The weak points on a typical hybrid are actually the same as those that are on any normal person's body. An arrow anywhere in this area," she pointed to her chest and stomach, "Will effectively remove the target from the battle. A blade through this area here," she pointed to her heart, "Will result in instant death for the hybrid in question. An obvious-seeming target would be the back," she momentarily shifted into Jadeite and turned her back to them, "But, as you can see, such a strike would be rendered ineffective by their wings. Now, an arrow in here," she shifted to Laura and pointed to her leg, "Or in here," she pointed to her arm, "Would at least serve as a momentary distraction. A hybrid crippled thus would become very easy prey. Just shoot," she pantomimed using a bow, "Keep your knife ready," she held up a small knife, "Swing around behind," she turned, "Grab by the crest," she stood back up, "And finish at your leisure," she drew her finger across her neck in a throat-cutting gesture. She paused, then said, "A wounded hybrid will most likely drop down to the ground, where you can easily dispatch them. This is war, so you must show your prey no mercy. They wouldn't show you any." She paused for a moment to let that information sink in, then finished in a sharp, urgent tone, "And this above all else: you must not let even the smallest drops of their blood touch your bare skin. If that ever happens to you, a transformation will begin that will end with you as a hybrid. That's how Jadeite came to be. If you wish to retain your humanity, then you must stay away from their blood. If you don't wish to retain your humanity, then you can just go right ahead and do it. I'll ask if anyone wants to do it after the fight. Either way, it's definite that we have a truly big job lying ahead of us all."  
Eventually the time came for the war for the ultimate fate of Humanity to begin. Hordes of humans and Saiyans left the ruins of Ginger Town. Some of them were carrying fake tumbleweeds and others pulled the catapults, but they were all being led by two hybrids. Jadeite trusted that her sons had coerced the Death Squad into patrolling on the opposite side of the planet, at least until the human army was in position, and the final battle itself was supposed to begin. She had already summoned up the Staff of Ra, and she would use it to send out the signal to attack. Tarpaulins made out of woven reed mats had been slung over all the catapults, effectively disguising them as the army moved forward. Not much time passed before they were at the edge of a forest that looked out upon a great grassy savanna. On the other side of the savanna was the place they planned to attack, Citadel Mound. Jadeite's ability to sense energy levels told her that the Death Squad was there, all of them hanging out in the barracks that formed the stronghold's lowest levels.   
  
She silently sent the word to her sons. The army was on its way. Shade knew what to do next. He didn't so much as speak a word as he began to use his psychic powers to drill a tunnel into the ground. Half the army followed him into the tunnel that he was making. The rest slipped their fake tumbleweeds over their heads and dropped down to a crouch. This put the bottom of the fake tumbleweed an inch above the ground. That way they could go unseen, but they had to run while hunched over and wait for the wind to kick up before they could move. Jadeite, watching alongside Cell from right in front of the sun, Staff of Ra at the ready, would tell them when to move and when not to move. (Go!) The tumbleweeds containing the Saiyans and humans skittered toward Citadel Mound. (Stop!) They stopped. After about ten full minutes of that, they were within range. Using Instant Transmission in conjunction with her incredible speed, she swiftly moved the catapults to where the tumbleweeds now sat in disorganized clumps of false foliage. Then she paused. (Wait for my signal to attack Citadel Mound, everyone. If I can get the Great Destroyer to come out of hiding, we can attack him and his forces directly.) She and Cell then came together to wield the Staff of Ra. Focusing their power on Citadel Mound, their eyes narrowed angrily as they cried out in a loud voice, "Burning Wave! Release and dispel!" A tremendous shockwave surged forth from the Staff of Ra and then it expanded outward to touch Citadel Mound with a truly devastating effect. Walls cracked and numerous fires started deep within the great building. The enemy's reaction to the sudden attack was pretty much instantaneous. A single hybrid led dozens more out of Citadel Mound and into the sky. Jadeite took a closer look at the leading hybrid. Scars covered his body and he had only one eye. She whispered softly to her partner, "It's him…" Then, deciding that it was finally time to begin the attack, she screamed out in a loud voice, "Let us begin!"   
  
Down far below the lot of them, numerous shining arrowheads poked up from out of the tumbleweeds as the hidden archers took aim at their targets. Chaos quickly erupted within the regimented ranks of the Death Squad as precisely twenty-two of them turned against their fellows. All of the Saiyans cast off their disguises and then took to the air to begin the battle. The very first volley of arrows was let loose on the swarm of confused, angry hybrids. Most of them just barely managed to dodge all the arrows, but three of them couldn't do it. Hit in various places, they slowly drifted down to the ground. One had an arrow stuck in his shoulder and was in shock. Another had died instantly, having been struck right through the heart. A third was curled up around an arrow in his side, in pain. The humans didn't really need to be reminded as to what came next in the grand scheme of things. As the many hidden archers readied yet another volley of arrows, two of the fake tumbleweeds skittered in closer to the pair of fallen hybrids. Soon the tumbleweeds were right next to them. Small human hands appeared down at the bottoms of both of the tumbleweeds. Less than an instant later, the tumbleweeds were turned onto their sides as two angry humans appeared seemingly out of nowhere, both wielding long, sharp knives.   
  
The two crippled hybrids were far too weak from injury to do anything but watch in pure fear as the pair of knife-wielding humans strode up closer and then walked around right behind the both of them. Each of them trembled with total fear as a hand roughly grabbed his crest and forced his head back to expose his neck. They had absolutely no time to react to their feelings of stark terror as they felt sharp blades being pressed up against their vulnerable necks. There was nothing they could do to stop the humans from doing what they knew was next. Chilling screams of terror and agony became gurgling death rattles, as the pair of human assassins brutally cut the throats of their helpless victims.   
  
Jadeite was both very pleased and completely mortified by what was going on before her. Her plan was going perfectly, but so many would surely die because of it. But the Great Destroyer had ended the lives of untold millions of innocent people before she had even arrived on the scene, so just a few more deaths wouldn't really make all that much of a difference if it served to end that monstrosity's reign of terror for all time. She sent out to the humans, who patiently awaited her orders from so far below her, (Arm the catapults!) Fake tumbleweeds were quickly tipped over and then vacated as the leafy tarpaulins were tossed aside to reveal the formerly hidden catapults. (Break out the fire arrows!) Even more of the fake tumbleweeds were tipped over and vacated as all of the archers stepped out into the open. The special fire arrows were quickly handed out and a small box of matches was given to every single archer. Big buckets of water were passed around to anyone who could possibly need to use them. The very first round of fiery projectiles was loaded into the catapults and thusly made ready to fire. Just before they were to be fired, the ignition master lit a match and tossed it in. The projectiles burst into sudden violent flame. An instant later, the ignition master gave an abrupt, stentorian shout of "Pull!" The restraining wire was then quickly unlatched and released and thusly many large balls of oily, greasy flames went flying toward the swarm of battling hybrids. No one felt any sort of concern for the welfare of Jadeite's many sons, even though the whole lot of them was directly in the line of fire. Such feelings of fear and general concern were, after all, completely unnecessary. Jadeite's sons, after all, bore within their bodies the DNA of the new breed of Saiyan and they had also been trained in the use of their innate psychic powers. Thusly they could sense any and all forms of possible danger and could also shield themselves from anything. All of the other hybrids, being unable to do either one of these handy tricks, would be taken completely by surprise and would thusly be unable to defend themselves. This was the basic premise of the grand plan as all of the firebombs were set out in the open where all of the Saiyans could plainly see them. The Saiyans then used their powers of telekinesis to levitate the firebombs straight up into the air and then hurl them at the enemy hybrids. The enemy hybrids were all completely shocked at the sight of their enemies using such powers as telekinesis in order to attack them. They simply hadn't expected to ever be attacked by people who were using psychic power.   
Several of the enemy hybrids were struck by the firebombs and subsequently got coated with superheated greasy, clinging flames. Giving out horrid cries of shock, stark terror and extreme pain, they fell from the sky like burning, screaming stars. But there were still a great many more of them left who could still fight and they were also beginning to get organized. She could no longer distinguish her sons from the rest of the Death Squad. But weren't all of their goals essentially the same? Didn't they all want to protect their home? Why wasn't she powerful enough on her own? She needed to gain a heck of a lot more power if she was going to face the Great Destroyer with any hope of survival and victory! The only thing she could think of that could change that fact was some sort of a miracle.  
  
As the battle raged on and on, night eventually fell and the shining crescent moon shone coldly on a chaotic arena of pure carnage and death. Jadeite looked down at the humans as they launched their fireballs at the enemy. They always helped us hybrids out… If it hadn't been for those humans, the hybrids would never have been created in the first place. They owed those humans their very lives! They created us… And what had always been the mission of the hybrids, even right from day one? She knew that it hadn't always been destruction… She alone knew the truth. We protect the world from afar… The Earth had always been their home too, and it was worthy of their protection. But the enemy that they were now facing off against had no feelings of love or protectiveness for their home. We fight to protect what is important to us! That was surely the answer to the problem. The humans wanted to protect their home. The hybrids also wanted to protect their home. So why in the heck were they fighting this war as if they weren't willing allies but had been reluctantly thrown into this big battle together? Our goal has always been the same!   
  
It was right then that she finally saw the great trick that Fate was playing upon the lot of them. It didn't really matter whether they were humans or hybrids, or what dimension they were originally from. We must not be fooled. This simple revelation, the knowledge of the trick that had been played upon them all, was the true key to victory. That simple knowledge could possibly turn the tables and bring them a final victory against all of their enemies. Our hearts must be one. Herein lay the only true way to win the war that they were now in. They had to set all of their many differences aside for this fight if they wanted to have a chance to win it all. That was what was needed to insure their victory against the foe they were facing off against. Only teamwork could win the day. That and nothing else would win. We defenders must put our hearts together and fight as one. She looked over at Cell; the important, fateful knowledge of exactly what was needed to win the war passing between the two of them in the space of a mere fraction of a millisecond.   
  
Their thoughts were exactly the same at that point in time: Our hearts…as one… They joined hands and linked their minds together as one being, uniting their powers as they had done before in order to create the Staff of Ra. They already had the knowledge of what they had to do next, and now they just had to use it. The next part came to the two of them rather quickly. A pale white light glowed from all around their joined hands. It gradually grew brighter and brighter as a shape became visible at its very center. It appeared to be a jeweled cup made of the clearest crystal that anyone could ever imagine. It was also completely transparent in nature, looking like either a ghost or a mirage. It hovered just above both of their hands as its creation ever so slowly completed itself.   
Jadeite slowly closed her eyes and focused her powers on the strange jeweled cup that had just appeared from out of nowhere as Cell swiftly drew backward in pure shock. Now she alone held the strange jeweled cup that floated right above both of her outstretched hands. The thoughts of his love echoed within his mind like a great symphony made of light as she focused her energy and then pushed it all outward. All our hearts…as one… Words passed through Cell's thoughts, ones that he hadn't ever known before, as the cup spoke its true name to him within his waiting mind. The words that he heard he then sent outward to all of the others, who were watching both him and Jadeite as the strange event occurred. …The Legendary Grail… The human army that was watching from so far below her, along with the Saiyans and her many hybrid sons heard her psychic voice resonate within their minds, her presence within their thoughts shining like the light of a newborn star. (Everyone…) They all stopped the fighting and looked upward at her. Then the air almost seemed to shatter as they all simultaneously spoke her name in low voices. The grail began to shine an even brighter white at that very same moment. Her next few words rolled outward like distant thunder as she shone at the very heart of a ball of pure white light. (We defenders must put our hearts together and fight as one.) The same thought passed through all of their minds at the exact same time as if some strange sort of psychic had linked them all together as one being. Jadeite…is calling us… One by one, their bodies began to blaze with a strange bright yet pale white light. Many thin trails of shimmery white sparkles emanated from all of them, linking them all together in a vast web that was made of nothing except pure light. Our bodies…our souls… They thought and felt together as if they were one gestalt being now. They were truly united as one, both in body and in soul. …They're all resonating with each other? A brilliant spotlight of pure moonlight shone down on Jadeite where she floated and now seemed to shine with her own light. The jeweled lid on the grail slowly lifted up and the great nimbus of white light surrounding both the grail and Jadeite brightened with a soft sound like that of rushing winds. The aerial crowd of watching Saiyans acted on the knowledge of what they had to do first, extending their paws upward toward the empty air and sending their energy to her. Our power to Jadeite… Jadeite's sons also acted quickly from their positions among the collectively stunned Death Squad, following the Saiyans' lead, extending their slender hands toward their shining mother and sending their own energy out to her. Our power… The humans quickly joined in the act as well, raising their hands to the heavens and praying for some form of divine aid. They all desperately wanted to help her out, but they really weren't too sure if they could actually do so or not. That was why they prayed. But they failed. If we have any sort of power within us…send it to Jadeite! Many streams of pure power that had been willingly given flowed into the very depths of the opened grail. The pale white light that glowed all around the grail built up to a painful level as Jadeite slowly raised her hands over her head, the grail levitating along with her movement, tilted her head back and tipped the glowing grail backward as if she sought to drink from it. A shimmering fluidic cascade of misty white sparks poured forth from the depths of the grail to swirl into her waiting body as she abruptly inhaled. She then stretched her arms high over her head and the grail floated directly above her as she shone at the very heart of a blazing halo of swirling white light. She tilted her head back and then cried out in a strangely echoing voice, "Shining crisis purification!" The great nimbus of blinding white light that had shone around the grail passed from it to Jadeite as the grail slowly began to fade out of existence, having completed its task.   
Then the transformation began. Tendrils of pale white light ran along the length of her slender body, overlaying her dark green armor with shining platinum-hued filigree. She seemed to grow about a foot taller, making her even taller than Cell was, and she seemed to become much stronger as well. She also grew a whole lot slimmer. The ethereal light of over a thousand distant suns twinkled along her great wings, which were now a pure snowy white color, as she spread them wide. Her big bright eyes were now a sparkling deep blue color that seemed to slowly ebb and flow like brightly shining oceanic tides. Looking deeply into her eyes for a long enough period of time could make one feel as though they were standing at the bottom of the sea. An aura of pure power shone within her glittering eyes, making them seem to be blazing an even deeper shade of blue than they actually were. A glimmering sunburst of pale white light appeared at her forehead. It blazed there for a rather long moment, and then it slowly died away to reveal a smallish silvery-colored gem carved into a perfect bright eight-pronged star. It had taken the place of her small metallic trefoil. The deep indigo streaks that had graced her milk-white face before had been replaced with delicate traceries formed of the palest gold. Her high double crest flared the purest white that anyone had ever seen before in their entire lives, enveloping her entire body in a huge glittering halo. When the light finally faded away, Jadeite no longer had a crest. Instead of her crest she now had long white knee-length hair that shone with its own light and glimmered with small rainbows. She held a scepter in her slender hands, but it was most definitely not the Staff of Ra. Instead, it was made of a platinum-silver alloy and it was topped with a relatively large ivory crescent moon. Between the two prongs of the crescent, attached to both sides, was a stylized five-sided star made of pure platinum. Where before the Staff of Ra had been created to wield the power of the sun, this new creation obviously held the power of the moon and the stars. She looked down at the watching army, uncertainty written all over her pretty face, not quite sure of what to make of this new transformation. Then her thoughts echoed within all of their minds once again as she named her new incarnation. (I am…Eternal Jadeite.)   
  
Quickly recovering from the innate shock of having changed so much in such a short time, she turned to face the Great Destroyer and the Death Squad and took aim at him. She shouted, "We won't let you trick us anymore! We won't be fooled!" She paused, fixed the Great Destroyer with a piercing gaze and called out compellingly, "Cell! Your reign of terror ends here! I'll save the world from your nightmare of destruction!" She pointed the ivory tip of her new scepter at the Great Destroyer and the Death Squad. Her sons dove down toward the ground as she did so. Summoning up every last ounce of her new power, she sent forth a single bright spiraling ray of purifying light with a wild cry, "White spiral twister!" The beam of light widened and then cut a wide swath through the air, enveloping the enemy hybrids in its light and blowing them away as if they were nothing. The battle over, she slowly drifted down to the ground. She stood hunched over slightly, her ivory-tipped scepter pressed against her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself in a frightened fashion. Her voice was barely audible as she whispered; "I've…gotten stronger? I got power from the grail that suddenly appeared and…" Cell practically fell out of the sky in his haste to reach her. He cried out her true name and she realized it. She thought out loud, "It was everyone's power… It flowed into me through the grail…" She whispered its name to herself, "The Legendary Grail…" Then, suddenly feeling shocked, she asked the empty air, "Is this the power of the Legendary Grail?"   
  
  
The Saiyans and hybrids landed around her. The humans ran up to her. A human fairly yelled to a second human, "Somehow they gave power to Jadeite!" A Saiyan said, "This is the first time our bodies have resonated like that." A hybrid mused, "I never knew we had that kind of power." Eternal Jadeite stepped forward, looking genuinely pleased, and said, "I wished for all our hearts to be as one. I wished for you to lend me your power." The Saiyans, humans and hybrids all looked down at themselves and found that they had changed. They had grown taller and stronger. Eternal Jadeite continued, "For a moment, our hearts really were as one. We all wanted to end the nightmare… We all wanted to defeat the enemy… All of us called forth the Legendary Grail. We're all teammates, after all." She took another step forward and ended, "We're all teammates. We're all friends."   
  
Cell charged up beside her and then practically tackled her. He laughed joyfully and said, "You did it! Man, it was worth all the trouble to see you change so much!" Getting serious, he pulled back to look her over and said, "So… It's Eternal Jadeite now." She looked away, then raised her scepter and looked at it. "It's changed too," she said, "Now I guess it's the Moon Star Wand. But I wonder if this is…the new me…from now on…" Her voice faltered uncertainly and then trailed off as she wavered and abruptly collapsed. A helical spiral of pale fiery sparks swirled around her limp body as Cell caught her and gently eased her to the ground. When it cleared away, Jadeite, back in her normal form, held the Staff of Ra in a weak grip. Her breathing was labored and she appeared to be in a coma. Cell held her in his arms and whispered her name sadly. Then he heard a soft sigh as she shifted ever so slightly in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her voice was barely audible as she whispered, "Hi there." Then she took deep breaths as her strength swiftly returned. She stood up, holding the Staff of Ra tightly.   
  
Casting her awareness out over the human crowd, she determined that there was one among them who was worthy of the transformation. The world needed someone who could protect it as the humans rebuilt their cities. Stepping toward them, she said to the waiting crowd, "Hear me, humans! There is one among you who is worthy to undergo the transformation!" They listened to her words with great interest. Reaching out, she called out compellingly, "Sarah! Come forward!" Sarah stepped forward and stood before Jadeite. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the tall hybrid woman. After a moment's paused, Jadeite looked down at her and said, "Sarah… Woman… You have been chosen to become the mother-protector of Humankind, but you must be changed to do so. Will you accept the change and the power?" Sarah replied, "I will." Jadeite asked, "Do you pledge to protect this world with all your power?" Sarah replied, "I do." Jadeite asked, "Do you swear to teach your children to be nothing less than the best?" Sarah replied, "I do." Jadeite finished, "Do you promise to share your power with only the best and the brightest of Humanity?" Sarah replied, "I do." Raising the Staff of Ra, Jadeite said, "Then receive, brave human, the awesome power that gave birth to our kind!" She used one of the metal rays on the Staff of Ra to make a lateral incision across the inner part of her wrist. Then she said to Sarah, "Give me your hand and trust in me." Sarah held out her hand and only flinched slightly as Jadeite duplicated the incision on her wrist. They then held their wrists together, pressing the wounds together and thusly allowing their blood to mix. Dipping her fingers in her own blood, Jadeite reached out and anointed Sarah's brow with the sticky purplish fluid. Having done that, she then healed herself.   
After finishing healing the small wound she'd made on her wrist, she healed the wound she'd made on Sarah's wrist. Now that Sarah had the hybrid DNA in her system, Jadeite just had to accelerate the transformation. She held the Staff of Ra high, holding the ruby a few inches above Sarah's head. Then she said, "I give you my blessing, child. Let the power within you awaken." A huge beam of highly concentrated sunlight shone forth from the ruby and bathed Sarah in its bright glow. She began to glow as well, her body burning at the heart of a second sun. Everyone had to look away for a few minutes. When the light died away and everyone could see again, they all saw that Sarah was no longer herself. Where before a scrawny little girl had stood, there now stood a female hybrid with armor as blue as the summer sky. Delicate ivory white filigree ran along her armor, contrasting beautifully with the blue. A small silvery star adorned her brow. Jadeite asked her, "What is the first duty of a hybrid?" Somehow knowing what to say in reply, Sarah answered, "To protect the world from devastation." Jadeite asked again, "Who are those worthy of the change?" Sarah replied, "The best and the brightest, those who have special abilities, or those who have the potential to develop special abilities." Jadeite asked again, "What is the responsibility of a hybrid?" Sarah replied, "To watch over all." Jadeite asked again, "What must a hybrid do when danger threatens the world?" Sarah replied, "Defend the people." Jadeite asked again, "What is the bond between hybrids?" Sarah replied, "It is the blood bond, that which makes brothers and sisters of all those who are changed."  
  
Satisfied with the answers that she had received, Jadeite said, "From this moment on until forever, the woman you were is no more. No longer will you be called Sarah. The world will know you from now on as Starlight. You will become the mother of the hybrid race that will come into existence in this world." Starlight turned to face the watching crowd. Jadeite held the Staff of Ra high and proclaimed, "Behold, humans! The first defender!" The crowd went wild, both Saiyans and humans alike, cheering and clapping wildly.   
  
It was then that Jadeite decided that there was nothing more any of them could do in this world. She called the crew, the Saiyans, Mews and hybrids to her. It was time to leave. As they had done for the previous dimensional hop, each of them put hands on the shoulders of two others and concentrated, focusing their powers on creating another dimensional rift. Hopefully this one would transport the lot of them back home. Then the Mews came down to sit on their shoulders, two per person, and concentrated as well. As had happened before, a tremendous rift of pure white light opened in the sky. Through it could be seen a different sky. This one was crystal blue, not marred by smoke as the sky of their current dimension was. The humans watched as the group slowly rose into the air and entered the rift, which closed behind them without a trace of having ever existed.  



End file.
